Problem: Convert $2\ \dfrac{13}{16}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${2}\ {\dfrac{13}{16}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${2} + {\dfrac{13}{16}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $16$ as the fractional part ${2} \times \dfrac{16}{16} = {\dfrac{32}{16}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{32}{16}} + {\dfrac{13}{16}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{32}{16}} + {\dfrac{13}{16}} = \dfrac{45}{16}$